


Tales from the Victoryverse

by csbanahan



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csbanahan/pseuds/csbanahan
Summary: A series of short stories/scenes and anecdotes about/relating to my magical girls in Team Victory and Team Power. Chapter contents to be updated and listed below.Chapter 1: 'Black Ice'. A story about Power Weapon's mother and her time as a magical girl.Chapter 2: "Love and Other Confusing Stuff". Lily and Maria talk Lily's feelings towards Alexis, love and romance in general.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

'Black Ice'

If Sheila Godot had a magical girl title that would be it. Her powers were ice and her outfit was a flowing black dress with streaks of white in it, to match her her.

But Sheila Godot didn't care about such nonsense.

" _Monsters northward"_ She told herself as she quickly but unenthusiatically made her way in the same direction.

The monsters were several. Small. They took on the loose appearance of crawling insects. Cockroaches.

To Sheila all monsters were cockroaches.

" _Tedious."_ This is the only thought that passed through her mind as she raised her hands and conjured the power the Founder blessed upon her. A massive cone of winter wind and ice flowed from her being, freezing the monsters solid and staining the ground with black ice. And then with the snap of her fingers the frozen monuments that used to be terrifying beasts shattered into a thousand pieces and were no more.

 _"Insufficient."_ The only thought that passed her mind as she effortlessly walked across the ice crusted alley. At the end she closed her eyes and focused solely upon the sense that all magical girls were blessed with that allowed them to feel the presence of monsters. More west.

" _It's never enough."_ Frustration was Sheila's constant companion. She was always a practical, goal oriented child, somewhat disturbingly so by those who taught her and those who raised her, the latter being her father. She had friends but seldom wanted to play and always seemed like an outsider amongst them. She seemed to prefer homework and 'projects'; things her childish mind thought were productive pursuits. When she couldn't get her friends on board with her machinations she was content to do them herself. She was loving towards her father, the only person who saw that side of her. Even if he hadn't died in a barrier breach she still likely would have grown up to live a life fixated on ambition and accomplishment.

But he did die. And with that all of her thoughts focused upon a singular goal.

_"This is pointless. We kill them every night, they come back every night. A battle against the tide. This is ridiculous. A permanent solution must be found."_

It wasn't simple vengeance. In Sheila's mind the monsters who killed her father died the same night. There was little vengeance to be had. There was simply a problem. There was simply 'The Problem' and her frustration at her inability to solve it. 

Monsters were found. Their shapes were irrelevant. A cone, a snap, a feeling of emptiness.

 _"What will it take? Clearly power beyond whatever any individual walking this city had. I can not find it on this Earth. I must look beyond."_ As she progressed into her teenage years Sheila found herself turning to Foundationism for answers. It would seem obvious given that she went to Founders' blessing, but Sheila felt like the lessons and the scripture and the codified behaviors put forth by the priests to be wasteful gibberish. The Founder was not a person to be worshiped; she was a font of power that was poorly tapped. Every magical girl knew her touch, but it was insufficient. To each magical girl only a drop of power was granted.

" _There is something missing. The monsters within the city are a mistake. Surely the Founder wishes them expunged. But there is something missing. Something flawed."_

And thus did she take to consuming all scripture of the Founder, whether the priests taught it or not. She sought apocrypha, shunned by the church. There had to be something in those words. She sought history, to try to make sense of the muddied origins of the city. Somewhere within those pages an answer had to be found. Something overlooked, something hidden.

She could sense no more monsters. She did however see a team of girls. Happy and polychromatic. Traipsing along with their cameraman in pursuit of footage and other shallow goals.

" _Vulgar"_ was the only word Sheila could muster to describe them. Do they not see "The Problem"? Do they not care? Is this wretched state of things an opportunity to achieve fame and riches?

To Sheila there was no fame or riches. There was no faith or duty. There was no love or vengeance. There was only "The Problem" and her need to solve it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Maria talk about Lily's feelings towards Alexis and feelings in general.

_"Hey Alexis, what would you do if I kissed you right now?"  
"I would take it as a major breach of trust and an impediment to our continuing friendship."   
"Ok, I was just wondering."  
"Founder...do you have a crush on me or something?"  
"No, I was just thinking 'what if I kissed Alexis and we fell in love and could spend the rest of our lives together.'"  
"Lily, that really sounds like a crush. I told you I don't like girls, at all. I'm sorry."  
"I know. It wasn't really about kissing. I just think it would be cool if we could live together and be best friends forever. It was a dumb, spur of the moment idea. Sorry."  
"Lily, we can still be best friends forever without that."  
"...I know."  
_

_* * * * * *_

"Maria, don't you take a different tram home? What are you doing here?"

"Gotta talk to you Lily. You really weirded out Alexis last night and I need to know what's up. Do you have a crush on her?"

"Why did I weird out Alexis? I don't have a crush on her and I don't understand why posting a hypothetical on kissing her is such a big deal."

"Lily, that is exactly the sort of thing somebody who has a crush on somebody would say and do. In fact there really arn't a lot of other reasons why somebody would do that."

"Maria I barely understand what a 'crush' _is._ I don't get why kissing is such a big deal and I don't know why Alexis is so worried over whether or not a person who wants to kiss her is a boy or not."

"Lily, have you ever been in love?"

"I don't think so. How can you tell?"

"Ok...have you ever been like... _attracted_ to someone? _Really_ attracted. Like when you think about them you feel hot on the inside and can't think straight. Have you ever _really_ wanted to kiss somebody or even go further than that?"

"Is that a thing people do?"

"Ok let's say you and Alexis lived together. Do you want to share a bed and hold her closely?"

"Nah I like my own bed."

"Lily, I think I'm starting to put a picture together. Have you ever talked to your dad about the birds and the bees."

"Why would we talk about birds and bees."

"Lily, please don't take this the wrong way. You are good and valid just the way you are. But most people see stuff like romance and attraction and relationships and intimacy in ways you don't. It's like a fire inside. An intense, intense yearning. Sometimes it's an overwhelming hunger that makes you unable to think straight. And that's what causes people to do things like kiss or get boyfriends and girlfriends and get married and stuff."

"I know...sorta. Like it always felt kinda strange why people seemed so gung-ho on that sort of stuff and I didn't care much. But you know me, if it isn't magical girl adjacent I'm not going to think about it too much. So I was just like 'some people play MGPB, some people kiss each other. Cool.'"

"So if you're uninteresting in that sort of thing, what was all that about Alexis."

"I know Alexis wants to fall in love. I don't quite get it but I know she does. And Alexis is my best friend. And I think it would be great if we could just be best friends living our lives together. All night pizza and video game sessions. Sharing the rent with somebody who doesn't drive you crazy. That kind of thing. But I know what will happen. Eventually Alexis will fall in love with somebody who loves her back and then it will be all about him. They'll live together and I'll just get to be an occasional guest and then maybe they have babies and suddenly it's all about the family and no time for friends anymore. And I'll be alone. Well not completely alone. I still have you and my dad and friends from the game store but I won't have _Lexi."_

"You don't just throw people away once you have a romantic partner and a family."

"My dad only has work buddies, no friends. My mom...she barely makes time for me now and now she's pregnant. Alexis was talking about how she doesn't want to go to her mom's now that she has a boyfriend..."

"Lily, Alexis is being kind of a jerk about that."

"Do your parents have many friends."

"My mom was always a family sort of..."

"Exactly. They don't. Friends are only friends until you have family. And I guess I'm not romantically attracted to Lexi, I don't actually want to kiss her or be intimate with her..."

"But you hoped you could get her to fall in love with you."

"I know it's stupid but what else is there?"

"But even she loved you, you wouldn't love her back. That would become a massive problem that would destroy your friendship."

"I want to spend my life with her, isn't that love?"

"It's not the same. Regardless Lily, you know it's not going to happen like that right?"

"...Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"Don't know. I think so. You think Alexis is mad at me? Will she just think I'm weird from here on out?"

"I think I know what to say to her that will make her understand. Don't worry."

"This is my stop."

"I know, I need to ride a little longer then walk to the purple line. It will be ok you know; we don't have to be our parents. And I don't think Alexis will ever cast you aside."

Lily cracked a small smile as she stepped off the bus.


End file.
